Wolf and a Vampire
by emilylynne
Summary: Arabelle is Paul's sister.So when she befriends Jasper while training ,Sam orders her to stay away. She runs to Jasper and asks him for a safe place to move. She ends up in Dallas, Texas with Peter and Char. What happens when a year later she saves Isabel from men trying to drain her for her Vamp blood and she takes her to meet Godric, where she imprints. Godric/OC
1. Wolf makes an appearance

**Arabelle POV**

****My name is Arabelle and I'm a werewolf/shape-shifter. How many people can introduce themselves like that? Not many I'm just one of the first female shape shifters in the La push pack. My brother Paul started disappearing when I was seventeen I never knew what he was doing or where he was going. So one day I confronted him, he wasn't telling me anything so I got angry, I started shaking and poof! I'm a fuckin' white wolf. He took me to Sam's he was the alpha of our pack, I met everyone and was basically told I had no life anymore. No friends, no school, no life. They were training, apparently there was a newborn army of vampire coming to attack some human named Bella, I'm not sure why I should care. I meet Jasper Hale, he is part of the Cullen coven, we aren't supposed to be friends with them but I liked Jasper, we got along great. Sam got mad and ordered me to stay away, I didn't like that so I ran to the Cullen's, I told Jasper I was leaving and if he knew somewhere safe I could go. He told me about his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte, now that I was eighteen no one could tell me I couldn't leave so I moved to Dallas,Texas. Peter and I became extremely close, he became a brother to me and Char was like a sister. Paul decided to visit me, I hadn't seen him in a year, he and Jasper were the only one's who knew where I was. Peter helps the Volturi with missions in Texas sometimes, so when Paul came Jane and Alec were here. I had gotten to know some of the Guard I don't understand why people hate them, they're not all so bad.

Paul met Jane and he imprinted. Imprinting something I love and hate, I want to imprint one day, I would love to have someone that could love me no matter what. But I also hate it, you don't get a choice who it is, Paul hated vampires but now he is living with us and Jane is always here. While I love seeing my brother so happy I can't help but feel lonely, Peter has a mate, and Paul has an imprint and I'm all alone.

It was just like any other night I decided to go for a walk around town while the other couples were doing normal mating things. When I came upon an alleyway I heard someone whimpering, I had a bad feeling about it right away. My wolf was trying to come out and that's never a good sign. I looked down the alley and saw someone on the ground with silver chains all over them. Two guys were standing over her, I wasn't sure what was stopping her from attacking them. I had heard about this kind of vampire, the "original vampire", they are public and ever since moving to Texas Peter told me about them since there are so many around. I decided to help her out, she looked to be in pain/

"Hey assholes! What the hell is going on over here?" I yelled. The two men turned around to look at me, it seemed like they were going to run and try to hold me down. The woman was telling me to run, she must not know what I am.

"Come on, you gonna attack me or something?" I taunted them, they started running towards me. I punched them and kicked them where it hurts most. I kept kicking them until it looked like they weren't getting back up. I ran to help the vampire.

"Hey, whats holding you down these chains?" I asked. She shook her head yes. " Sorry if this hurts" and with that I ripped them off.  
She ran at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, my name is Isabel, I don't know how to repay you, they were trying to drain me." she said

"You don't have to repay me,my name is Arabelle, no one deserves that, I know what it's like for people to hate what you are." I said with a frown

"What you are? You're not a vampire." She said with confusion clearly on her face.

"No I'm a shape-shifter/werewolf." I said

"Ah I see, well I would like to introduce you to my Sheriff, he will be very pleased you helped me" she said with a warm smile.

"Sure, sure. What is the address, if I don't show up at home soon my brothes and there mates will get mad. So if it is alright I would like for them to meet me there." and with that I called them and started following her back to her nest/home.

When we got there Paul, Jane,Peter, and Charlotte were waiting for us with frowns on there faces. This place was huge, I fell in love with it right away.

"Hey guys, did you really have to bring Char and Jane too?" I asked as we were walking into the house.

"Yes Belle, I swear how do you always find trouble? What did you do this time damn it , I know you want to get out of the house away from us sometimes but do you always have to find danger?" Paul said with a sigh

"I didn't do anything wrong, and I dont find trouble it finds me! If both of you weren't so busy fucking your mates you would realize i was late getting home! And I was helping someone not doing anything wrong!" I said getting angry. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw Isabel with two men vampires looking at us.

"Hey calm down Belle you're shaking. If you don't you're going to phase inside." Char said taking my hands and making me look at her.

"Why do you always have to be hard on her Paul, you know she is the only one in our house without a mate, I don't blame her for wanting to get out!" Jane yelled, then she zapped him like she always does when she is mad.

"Ow! Jane stop! I was just saying she is a danger magnet!" Paul said getting up from the floor.

" Hey guys, you can have your fight later you do realize people are watching right?" Peter asked laughing.

"Yes, well this is my brothers Paul and Peter, and there mates Jane and Charlotte. Guys this is Isabel, some men were trying to drain her so I knocked them out and helped her." I said with a smile, still not looking the men vampires in the eye, I no longer look at guys eyes I'm always afraid I will imprint.

"Ara you can't go around knocking people out, you're stronger than most,you could kill them" Peter said trying to be serious, even though I saw amusement in his eyes.

"So why are we here?" Paul asked

"I wanted to introduce Arabelle to the Sheriff, she told me what she was, and I wanted to thank her for saving me also" Isabel said still smiling.

"Belle really? You aren't supposed to tell people what we are, Sam's alpha command" Paul said with a sigh.

"Well Sam can take his alpha command and shut the hell up, he is not my alpha that is why I left La push. I don't care about being designed to kill, and I don't care that he hates cold ones." I said shaking again.

"How are you go against his commands? You can still hear the pack when you phase can't you?"he asked.

"Yes, but I just tell him to shut the fuck up and stop commanding me to stay away from certain people." I said shaking even harder.

"May I ask what you are? why are you shaking so much, are you ok? said the most amazing voice I ever heard. That's when I looked up at the vampire who said it. My world stopped, nothing mattered anymore. I needed to know everything about him.

"Oh hell. Arabelle tell me you didn't" Paul said shaking his head.

"I-I c-can't, no" I said turning into a blur from shaking so much. And right there in the middle of the house I phased.  
The pack mind was going crazy but I didn't care. I phased in front of my imprint. I could have hurt him. Oh god I'm still in the house what did I do?

_That's right Arabelle what the hell did you do- Sam said_

_Bell? Where are you? Are you Okay?- Jared asked_

_Arabelle, what the hell were you thinking?- Sam said_

__I looked up and saw my imprint and the other vampires staring at me with wide eyes , while Pete and Paul were trying to calm me down.

"What happened? Why did she change into a wolf here?" My imprint said

My imprint thinks I'm crazy, great. I laid down on the floor and covered my eyes with my paws while whimpering.

"Is she okay Paul? Will she be able to phase back right now? I mean she just imprinted, and then phased close enough to hurt her imprint. She probably can't calm down" Peter said starting to freak out.

"I'm not sure, when I imprinted on Jane I didn't phase, but I wasn't calm either. I was freaking out, thanks to you and Belle I at least knew her name. Belle knows nothing, so she is probably going crazy" Paul said

I started whimpering again not liking not being able to phase back and talk.

_The pack is on there way Bell, don't worry we will help you- Jared _

_Yeah, we went against Sam's orders- Quil said_

_Calm down Belle, try to get Paul to ask him some things so you can maybe calm down-Leah said_

_Yeah try that, we will be there in an hour- Embry said_

__I walked over to Paul and nudged is with my nose while whimpering and then looking at my imprint hoping he gets the idea.

"Paul I think she wants you to talk to him so she can try to phase back" Peter said

Paul looked at my imprint and walked over to him. I started growling not even noticing I was.

"Belle, no one is going to hurt him, just calm down." Char said

"Imprint?" Isabel asked.

"Yes imprint. Jane is my imprint, vampires call it mate, but for us it is imprinting. All it takes in one look in your imprints eyes and nothing else matters anymore, your alive for them, you want to know about them and you can't live without them. They are the only person you will ever look at like that again. At first we thought imprinting was just pointing to your mate and made to "breed more of our kind" but that was proven wrong when I imprinted on Jane she is a cold one, in other words what we are designed to kill" Paul explained. Isabel had a huge smile while my imprint looked extremely confused.

"So are you saying your sister just imprinted on Godric?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, if that is his name, we never actually got everyone's names" Paul said

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry. My name is Godric, I'm the Sheriff, this is Isabel and Stan" Godric explained while still looking at me.

_Sheriff?- Pack_

_Yes Sheriff they are vampires- i said_

_Vampires!?- Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah screamed in my head_

_Yes they are not cold ones though, they are what you call the "original vampire" a stake though the heart kills them, silver injures them. They are also public- I explained_

_You mean, everyone knows there vampires?- Embry asked_

_Yes that is why certain areas have Sheriff's to keep them in control- I said_

_Okay, we will be there soon- Jared said_

__I walked up to Char and took her shirt into my mouth and pulled on it hoping she understood I needed clothes.

"You don't happen to have something she can put on do you? She must be calm enough to phase back." Char said

"Yes let me go get something" Isabel said running off

"Why does she need clothes?" Stan asked

"Because if we don't take our clothes off before we phase they get shredded" Paul said

Isabel ran back in to the room with a sundress in her hands she laid it down in front of me. I looked around the room wondering if I really wanted to phase back in a room full of people.

"Oh turn around so she can phase" Jane said laughing. Everyone turned around and I finally phased back and threw on my clothes.

"I'm sorry about phasing in your house, I normally have more control of my moods so I don't randomly phase" I said frowning, I was embarrassed to be honest

"It's fine" Godric said looking at me with a small smile.

"Paul I'm sorry" I said looking up at the ceiling hoping he doesn't get angry about the pack coming, only Jared knows he imprinted.

"Why are you sorry? What did they see Belle?" Paul asked

"They are on there way here, well, everyone except Sam and Jacob, they went against his orders somehow." I said still avoiding looking at him.

"Are you kidding? Embry and Quil don't know how to keep things out of there mind while there phased Sam is going to find out about Jane!" Paul yelled

"No they won't they cant hear Sam in there mind anymore, I think when we all went against his orders the pack separated" I explained

"Well then who is Alpha?" Paul asked

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling it's Jared, he seemed to be in charge" I said

"Well at least Jared won't command us home and to stay away from our imprints" Paul said with a sigh

"Wait when are they getting here?" Jane asked

"Well they will probably be here in a few minutes, as soon as they heard that I imprinted they were on their way. Jared and Leah were trying to calm me down"I said

" Well at least they were able to get you phased back before they got here, wait how did they know where you are?" Paul said

"They heard it, today is the first time I have phased in a year, they never knew where I moved." I said with a frown not realizing I had went so long without phasing.

"A year?' Paul and Godric said at the same time.

"Yes, the last time I was phased we were training for the fight. I was bitching about having to do something to save Bella because I never liked her anyways. I started thinking about a conversation I had with Jasper before training and Sam saw it and ordered me to stay away from the Cullen's and not to be friendly to them. But I told him that Jasper was my friend and I was going to stop talking to him. I phased back, and asked Jasper if he knew somewhere safe I could go and he told me about Peter and Charlotte so he called them and they said I could move in with them" I explained

"So me and Jasper were the only ones who knew where you were all along?" Paul asked

"Of course if not Sam would have ordered me back to help in the fight and I would have got hurt because I would let some of them get to Bella just to get rid of her" I said with a smirk

Just as Paul was about respond the Pack walked in

**A/N : Sorry for stopping there I didn't want to make the chapter even longer**


	2. Imprinted to a wolf?

**Godric POV**

****When Isabel came home with Arabelle I immediately thought she was extremely beautiful. When they started arguing I was confused, Isabel didn't tell me why these people were here. So as soon as she introduced them and said that she saved Isabel I was grateful. I noticed she wasn't looking at Stan or I like she was afraid of something. But I became even more confused when Isabel said something about her not being human. I felt a pull to her like I wanted to know more about her, although I wasn't sure why. I decided to ask what was going on and that was when she finally looked at me. So many emotions went across her face, love, amazement, confusion, then anger. Before I could ask her something she turned into a wolf. I finally understood what they were talking about phasing. I was barely listening to the conversation I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even her wolf was beautiful she was completely white except for her silver ears. I didn't understand why she looked so sad and was whimpering. I felt like I needed to comfort her though. I finally started paying attention to the conversation when they started talking about imprinting.

Her brother named Paul walked up to me, but Arabelle started growling like she didn't want anyone near me. Paul then explained imprinting, I wasn't sure what all of it meant. I already felt the mating pull, I can't imagine how she feels. I finally introduced myself and Stan. Arabelle then wanted to phase back. Isabel got her clothes and we all had to turn around. When she was finally human again she apologized, she looked adorable, she was biting her lip and looked embarrassed, I couldn't help but smile.

She then explained to her brother that the rest of the pack would be here soon.

"They heard it, today is the first time I have phased in a year, they never knew where I moved."she said with a frown not realizing I had went so long without phasing.

I noticed she said it had been a year since she phased, I wondered why.

"A year?' Paul and I said at the same time.

"Yes, the last time I was phased we were training for the fight. I was bitching about having to do something to save Bella because I never liked her anyways. I started thinking about a conversation I had with Jasper before training and Sam saw it and ordered me to stay away from the Cullen's and not to be friendly to them. But I told him that Jasper was my friend and I was going to stop talking to him. I phased back, and asked Jasper if he knew somewhere safe I could go and he told me about Peter and Charlotte so he called them and they said I could move in with them" she explained

Just then five other people walked in four men and one woman. One of them started speaking

"You didn't hear? Two found her up on the mountain with Edward and Seth, the leader and her sidekick. Bella being the idiot she is cut herself in front of three leeches just so her precious Edward didn't get hurt, and Jacob got his whole left side crushed from one of them"He said as they walked in.

All of a sudden Arabelle was tackled by three people saying how much they missed her.

"Embry, Quil, Seth! Get off of me!" She said from underneath them.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time

She ran up and hugged the man who was talking, I almost growled I wasn't sure why I felt so possessive of her already.

"Belle can't breathe, ease up on the hug, I missed you too!" He said laughing

"Oops sorry I just missed you!" she said smiling

"Bella is an idiot if she cut herself on purpose for him! He left her, why would she save him?" Belle asked

"A lot has happened since you left Ara"He said with a sigh

"Oh sorry Godric, Isabel, Stan this is the pack Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth" She said

"Hello, I'm Godric. This is Isabel and Stan" I said with a smile

"Nice to meet you" Jared said nodding his head

"So Paul, Arabelle, these two are your imprints?" Leah asked she didn't look to happy

"Yes this is Jane, don't be a bitch Leah" Paul said

"I wasn't going to be a bitch Paul. I was just asking" She said

"Paul stop being mean, you know why she would be mad about imprinting, shut up." Arabelle said walking up and hugging Leah

"Hey at least now I don't have to hear the Sam and Emily love story every time I phase, I get to be depressed in private" She said

Arabelle frowned and looked at her like she wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Who are they Ara?" Embry asked looking at Peter and Charlotte

"That is Peter and Charlotte, I moved in with them when I left, Jasper is his brother/sire." Arabelle explained

"Ah Jasper is the blonde leech with the scars, right?" Quil asked

"Quil! Stop calling them leeches. And yes that is him, but don't mention his scars he doesn't like people seeing them."Arabelle said

"Fine I'm sorry he's the blonde bloodsucker" Quil said with a smirk

"Quil" Arabelle growled.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk, I'm sure everyone would be more comfortable" Isabel said with a smile

Arabelle sat beside me looking extremely nervous. Her hands were shaking so I decided to try and calm her down, I took her hand in mine, she looked over at me in confusion but I smiled at her. She stopped shaking and smiled back and settled into the couch.

"We need to figure out what is going to happen with Arabelle's imprinting"Paul said smirking when he saw that I was holding her hand

"What do you mean figure it out?" I asked. I was confused was this not a good thing?

"Imprinting means the wolf can be whatever you want them to be, A friend, lover, sister, or you can deny the imprint. But when that happens the wolf starts to get ill and weakens. Imprinting is finding your soul mate, as long as Arabelle keeps phasing she will never age meaning if you accept the imprint she will live forever with you." Jared said

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do... You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." _Leah said

"So if I accept the imprint she could be anything to me?" I asked

"Yes but most wolves choose a lover, the pull is unbearable. You constantly want to be with them, when ever you're away from them you are always wondering if they are safe" Jared explained

"Well most wolves choose a lover but Quil here has to be a brother" Paul said laughing

"Why do you have to be a brother?" Isabel asked

"Because he imprinted on a six year old, we didn't know it was possible. But if he keeps phasing he can wait until she becomes older and then be a lover if she wants." Arabelle said

"Oh" Isabel said

The doorbell rang and Isabel ran to answer it.

"Godric it is Eric should I send him in there?" Isabel asked

I had a feeling this was not going to end very well. My child does not socialize very well.

"Yes send him in" I said hesitantly

Eric walked in the room but stopped and looked around at all the people, he stopped when he saw Arabelle and I and then looked at our hands.

"Godric, I called to tell you I was in the area and I was going to ask if I could visit. You never answered I can see why now." Eric said looking around again.

"Yes, as you can see child, tonight has been somewhat hectic." I said

"Child?" Arabelle,Paul,Jared,and Quil asked

"Who are these people Godric?" Eric asked

"Yes child, meaning I made him a vampire. Eric this is Arabelle, she saved Isabel from being drained tonight" I explained hoping he would calm down

"How did she save someone she's just human, a little girl." Eric said

"Hey I'm not a little girl and I'm not just some human" Arabelle growled

"Listen here little girl, you don't speak to me like that" Eric sneered coming closer to her. I then noticed Arabelle was shaking again.

"Belle you're shaking, calm down. You can't keep doing this, he is being a jerk I know, but you need to sit down and stop." Jared said in a commanding tone.

Arabelle immediately sat down but if possible she looked angrier.

"Oh so now you're going to give me orders too?" She growled at Jared

"Belle stop, I know you hate getting alpha commands but Jared is not Sam he isn't trying to control you and take your life away" Paul said

"You're a werewolf?" Eric asked

"Yes she is a werewolf/shape-shifter" I explained

"So what you're all mutts? Why are they all here Godric?" Eric sneered

"I told you Arabelle saved Isabel."I said

"Yes I understand that but the rest of them"Eric asked

"This is my pack Jared,Leah,Embry,Quil,and Seth, my brother Paul is also pack. This is his imprint Jane, and my other brother Peter and his mate Charlotte" Arabelle said

"So all of you are mutts" Eric asked

"No Jane, Char and I are vampires,not your kind. Our kind is called Cold ones" Peter explained

"Why are all of you here?" Eric asked again

"They are here because Arabelle imprinted on me." I said with a sigh. I knew he was going to be angry

"Imprint?" Eric asked

"Yes vampires call them mates. Imprinting means the wolf can be whatever you want them to be, A friend, lover, sister, or you can deny the imprint. But when that happens the wolf starts to get ill and weakens. Imprinting is finding your soul mate, as long as Arabelle keeps phasing she will never age meaning if I accept the imprint she will live forever with me."

"A mutt is your mate!?" Eric asked

"Do not speak of her like that Eric" I said

"Please tell me you are going to deny it." Eric said

"We haven't talked about that yet" I said

"Exactly that is why I was going to invite the pack back to our house so you and Arabelle can have privacy to discuss that" Peter said while standing up

The pack stood up and they all walked over and hugged Arabelle then left with Peter and Charlotte. Now it was just Eric, Isabel, Stan, Arabelle and I.

Eric sat down beside Isabel and started staring at Arabelle, I growled at him and he snapped his eyes away and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I forgot to thank you for the dress Isabel its normally my brother who has temper problems and ends up shredding his clothes when he phases" Arabelle said while looking down

"It's fine Belle" Isabel said with a warm smile, which made Arabelle smile.

"Phase? You phased here?" Eric asked

"Yeah, she started shaking, then bam! in her place was a huge white wolf!" Stan said looking excited about her being a wolf

"You turn into a huge white wolf?" Eric asked

"Yes, I'm smaller than my pack brothers because I'm female, we never knew female could phase until Leah phased. I never wanted this, I don't like people ordering me around and I don't like killing. Even if they are vampires" Arabelle said with a sad smile

"You kill vampires?" Eric asked

"We are designed to kill cold ones that come on our land. We don't phase unless we are exposed to vampires. Thanks to the Cullen coven living near La push we started phasing, I didn't phase until I was seventeen and a vampire was building a newborn army near us, she was going to attack a friend of my pack brother that killed her mate. She wanted revenge." Arabelle explained

"Why did she come after your pack then?" Stan asked

"She didn't. Isabella moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father when she met the Cullens. She became interested in the one named Edward, she was Edwards singer, meaning her blood smelled better than most to him, they don't drink human blood they call themselves vegetarians and drink animal blood. He also believes she is his mate, I think he is just attracted to her blood and likes the silence that comes with her, some cold ones have gifts. Edward can read minds, but he couldn't read Bella's. They ended up falling in love, one day his family were playing baseball in a big clearing in the middle of the forest. Three nomad vampires came across them and asked to join. That was when one of them caught Bella's scent, he was a tracker so when he finds a victim he wants he likes to play with them. James the tracker immediately started thinking about attacking her, of course the Cullen family protected her. They in turn made him happier because they turned it into a cat and mouse game for him. Edward decided to make Bella go to Arizona with his brother Jasper and his mate Alice, when they got there Alice had a vision of James in a ballet studio somewhere in Arizona waiting for Bella. Alice has visions of the future. When she saw that they decided to leave Arizona and go somewhere else. But Bella got a call from him thinking he had her mom, she left Jasper and Alice and went to the studio to trade herself for her mother. When she got there James was the only one there. He started video taping her and said when she was dead he was going to send it to the family. He threw her into a wall of mirrors then broke her leg. Edward, Jasper, and the rest of his family came, James got away from him for a minute and bit bella, by the time they killed James, the venom was already in her system and she was starting the transformation. Edward is a pansy and sucked the venom out because he didn't want to damn her soul. He thinks of himself as a monster. Victoria is James mate, she wanted revenge, but every time she got close the pack would try to attack her. So she started changing people and building an army, they planned to kill the Cullen's, the wolves, and Bella. But I left before the fight." Arabelle said

"Why did you leave?" Eric asked

"There is more to the story. On Bella's birthday Alice threw her a birthday party for just her family. Bella was opening presents when she was cut. Jasper almost attacked her, the next day they left. A few days later Edward took Bella into the woods and told her he was leaving, that she was a toy, and he didn't want her anymore, she was stupid and tried to follow him but ended up falling, Sam found her in wolf form eight hours later. For the next four months she became a zombie pretty much, she didn't eat or sleep, and she wouldn't talk to anyone. Finally she started talking to my pack brother Jacob, he wasn't a wolf at the time. She was using him as a replacement for Edward. When he finally phased a few months later he was told he couldn't see her. Jacob told her that but she wouldn't stay away. She came over one day and saw a few of them in the yard she started yelling at them and slapped my brother Paul, he got angry and phased in front of her. After that she tried to become closer to the pack but no one liked her, we all knew as soon as the Cullen's came back she would act like Jacob never existed. That is exactly what she did. I phased the week after they came back, we heard about the army and made a pact with the Cullen's to help them destroy it and save Bella. I started training with them but I also became friends with Jasper, Sam alpha ordered me to stay away from them but I didn't, I ran to Jasper and told him I was leaving and if he knew somewhere safe I could go. He told me about Peter and Charlotte. He is Peters brother/sire. So a year ago I started living with them. Paul came to visit when Jane was working on something with Peter. He imprinted on Jane and moved in with us. I normally go for a walk at night while the mated couples in the house are busy doing other things. That was when I saw Isabel and two men, I knocked the men out and took the silver chains off Isabel, she thanked me and brought me here to meet Godric, that was when I imprinted." Arabelle explained

"Yes and thank you for that" I said smiling at Arabelle.

"It is almost morning, we should retire for the day" Isabel said standing up hugging Arabelle and thanking her again. Isabel and Stan went to there rooms. Eric asked if he could stay until the night.

"Yes that is fine, I will see you tonight child" I said as he walked to a room.

"I should probably go, I need to get some sleep and I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am" she said as she stood up. I stopped her

"Wait, I would like to say I accept the imprint" I said, she looked up at me with a huge smile and her eyes full of love.

"If I have to choose I would choose lover, because I'm not sure I can just be a friend, I already feel protective of you and I feel the mating pull myself." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you choose to be a lover, I'm not sure if I could just be your friend either" She said still smiling

She reached up and kissed me softly and whispered Goodnight.

"Belle, here is my number I can call you when I awake for the night, I would like to see you again today, I'm not sure if I can wait longer" I said

"Good, because I wasn't going to wait" she said with a smirk and started walking towards the door.

This woman is going to give me a hard time I can tell. She is a perfect mate for me and I can already tell I will love her more than I have ever loved anyone else.


	3. Depressing news, and the Volturi

**Arabelle POV**

**** When I got home Jane and Charlotte started asking me questions right away.

"So what did he say?" Jane asked

"We didn't get to talk about it much, we didn't even bring up imprinting until five minutes before I left, as soon as you left Eric started asking questions, so I just told him all about Bella and the Cullen's and how I phased because of them and Victoria's revenge" I explained

"Well that Eric guy gives Jane's angry glare a run for the money! What did he say about the imprinting?" Char asked

"He said he accepted the imprint, and if he had to choose he would choose lover because he doesn't think he could live with just being my friend" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Ugh, ew I don't want to hear about my little sister having a lover!" Peter said from the living room  
I heard Paul and Jared agreeing with him.

"Hey guys, Jared what were you talking about when you said a lot has happened since I left?" I asked

Jared got a nervous look on his face and glanced at Paul who just sighed and nodded his head.

"Bella and Edward got married, Jacob got mad and ran away, he came to the wedding and had a dance with Bella. But when he figured out it was going to be like normal honeymoons he freaked out. They came back from there honeymoon early and Bella found out she was pregnant, which shouldn't be possible. The thing almost killed her, during the birth Edward changed her. Jacob imprinted on there daughter, her name is Renesmee" Jared said hesitating.

"I-I have to go, I need out of here. I'll be back soon" and with that I ran out the door and phased. Why does she get to have kids? She never even wanted them all she wanted was Edward and immortality. But I found out as soon as I phased I could no longer have kids. My choice was taken away from me. Leah and I have talked about this so many times and every time we end up crying and getting upset. Why does she deserve a daughter and not me? What did I ever do to deserve this. By the time I stopped I realized I was in Canada, I found a really dark spot in the forest and fell asleep in my wolf form.

**Godric POV**

**** When I awoke after the sun went down the pull in my chest was much stronger than it was earlier. I noticed Arabelle hadn't called yet so I did some work while waiting. Two hours later the doorbell rang, Isabel called me to the living room when I got there the whole pack and Peter and Charlotte were standing there looking worried. Eric and Stan were looking on with curious expressions while Isabel looked just as worried.

"Please tell me Belle has been by here, I haven't seen her since our talk this morning she ran out and phased, she said she would be back later. She had asked about everything that happened since she left and something upset her" Paul said in a rush

"No, I haven't seen her since she left here, didn't you say when you were phased you could hear in each others minds?" I asked

"We can but her mind is blank it's like she isn't phased, we howled for her to phase a few times and nothing has happened" Jared said

"What upset her so much?" Isabel asked

"Bitchella had a vampire/human hybrid thing, when Belle and I phased we found out we could no longer have children and she didn't like having that choice taken from her. So she was upset when we told her that Bella came home from Isle Esme pregnant and the thing killing her, when Bella never wanted kids, all she wanted was Edward and immortality" Leah said

"And that made her run out, phase and disappear?" I asked

"Yes, Belle doesn't like getting her choices taken away from her, so when she found that out the first time she phased she wouldn't talk to anyone but Leah for weeks" Embry said

" I see, maybe we should go looking for her?" I asked

"We tried, her scent goes about 20 miles out from my house then just disappears all together" Peter said

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found" Seth said with a frown on his face.

With that we all sat down and waited, hoping she would contact us soon.

**Arabelle POV**

****I didn't wake up until it was starting to get dark outside. I started slowly walking back home still depressed from everything I heard.  
I always wanted at least one kid, a daughter that I could raise to be a mommy's girl, and daddy's little princess. I know it's not possible for Godric and I, but if I was capable of having children there was other ways. A little girl with long brown hair, and big brown eyes. I always imagined her like that. I didn't realize I was heading to Godric's house until it came into view. I smelled the everyone there. I let out a painful howl and laid down on the ground.

**Godric POV**

****We had been sitting around getting to know each other waiting for Arabelle. All of them love her so much, and would do anything for her it's nice to know my mate has so many people protecting her. Even Eric got along with some of them. It was around nine when we heard a painful howl and everyone hopped up and ran outside at once. When we got to the edge of the forest Arabelle was laying there in wolf form covered in dirt whimpering. All the guys phased and surrounded her. Eric was looking at them all in awe.

"They're huge, wolves aren't supposed to be that big" he said

"They are designed to kill vampires they have to be big" Peter explained

Paul phased back behind a tree and told us to follow them back to Peter's house, they all shredded their clothes. As we were running I realized Leah was constantly glancing Belle's way with sadness in her eyes. When we arrived at the house Charlotte and Jane ran in to get them clothes and everyone else sat in the living room waiting for them to phase back. The pack walked inside, Paul was last he was carrying Arabelle and she was covered in dirt and crying.

"She won't talk, she didn't want to phase back, I had to carry her in here or else she would have sat outside all night" Paul said with a sad look on his face

"Her mind was a depressing place" Embry said with a frown.

"I think her hatred of Bella just tripled in amount" Quil said

"I don't blame her, if Bella never came to Forks and fell in love with the Cullen's and didn't have Victoria's mate killed we would have never phased. Dad wouldn't have died, Belle would be able to go to college and not worry about phasing if someone upsets her, my fiancee wouldn't have imprinted on my cousin and I wouldn't be a bitter bitch" Leah said

"Belle where were you? You haven't ate since last night. Did you even sleep?" Paul asked.

"I ran to Canada I didn't realize I had went so far, I fell asleep in wolf form, and then ran back home when I woke up" Belle whispered

"You ran to Canada?" Eric asked

Arabelle just nodded, I wanted to take her out of Paul's arms, comfort her, and tell her everything would be okay. But I didn't know if she would be comfortable with that.

"I'm going to clean up" Belle whispered as she stumbled to her room.

Peter's phone started ringing as he was talking he started pacing and Jane was growling from what they were saying.

"You need witnesses? I can't come Major. Belle just figured out about the her, she is depressed and if I tell her we are leaving to save her I don't know what she will do. Hell she might side with the Volturi just for the chance to kill Bella" Peter said

"I understand that it wasn't planned but you know how she feels about Bella and with the added to it, I won't be able to stop her if she runs" Peter said

He hung up and turned towards us and started explaining.

"The Volturi were informed of Renesmee and they are coming to kill her and anyone who stops them. Alice had a vision, everyone is coming, The guards, brothers and even there wives. This is huge, they think she is an immortal child. They are gathering all the vampires we know and telling them Renesmee's story, hoping if enough people know the truth there will be no fight" Peter said with a sigh.

"Let me guess, we have to help because she is Jacob's imprint" Paul asked

"Most likely, you know the pack has to protect imprints no matter what" Jared said

"Yeah well my imprint is part of the Volturi so what happens there?" Paul asked.

"You choose a side, I understand if you choose to stand with Jane, you have to protect her and if she dies you pretty much die with her" Jared said

"Im siding with whoever Paul chooses. I would rather protect Jane than Bella. The Volturi aren't that bad, Alec and Demetri were always fun to be around." Belle said walking back in the room

"I want to go with you, where Arabelle goes I will go" I said smiling at her.

"I hate to go against Jasper, he is the only decent Cullen. Then if you and Charlotte help them out I would be against you too" Belle said frowning

"We will go, but we won't be a part of the fight. We will be there to support you Belle" Char said smiling

"Godric, if you want my help I will go with you. I can see how important Belle is to you" Eric said

"I won't ask you to come, you can choose if you want to child" I said with a small smile

"Good we will leave tomorrow, they arrive in two weeks. We will go to the location with the Cullen's but stand with the Volturi when they arrive. Jane you can inform them will be in Washington waiting for them and that they have more people standing with them" Paul said

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Arabelle asked in confusion

"Because I get to train you some more" Peter said with a smirk. Which caused Belle and Paul to groan.

_**Two weeks later...**_

_****_**Arabelle POV**

****We had been training non stop. We were meeting the brothers today and some of the guard. I was nervous of what they would say about Godric and Eric helping.

"Ahh Jane! Nice to see you again" Aro said with a smile taking her hand.

"Hello master, It is nice to see you too" Jane said with a small smile

"Jane, Belle I have missed you both" Alec said hugging Jane and me.

"I have too, you should visit more often" Demetri said smiling

"Ah the lovely Arabelle, nice to see you too, I hear you have found your mate" Aro said looking at me

"Yes Aro, I have this is Godric, and Eric." I said smiling up at Godric

"Nice to meet you Godric, I hope you are treating Belle well." Aro said smiling and taking Godric's hand

"Yes only the best for Arabelle" he said smiling and taking my hand in his again.

"Good, good. Godric, Eric this is Marcus and Cauis, and a few of the guards Alec, Demetri, Heidi and Felix. I'm sure they have already explained everything to you"Aro said

"Yes we have." I said smiling

"Ah Belle, still a mutt I see" Cauis said smirking

"Ah Cauis, still a leech I see" I said smirking back

"You're bond is already so strong Arabelle. It's quite amazing for being such a new one" Marcus said looking at me in awe.

"Yes, well, we have gotten to know each other quite well over the past two weeks" I said

"We should start heading to meet the Cullen's, I think they will be in for a surprise when they see two wolves on our side" Aro said with a smile

When we reached the clearing the Cullen's were all waiting along with a lot of other vampires. They looked confused that we were standing with the Volturi.  
Aro started speaking and Edward walked up, then he called for Bella and Renesmee. Jacob walked with them, when he saw me standing to the side he growled, causing Godric to growl at him, Jacob looked confused and focused back on Aro. That was when Jasper and Alice started walking towards us. When I saw Jasper I whimpered, he looked at me with a small smile but confusion clear in his eyes. When Aro was finished listening to Alice's thoughts he announced we would be leaving. All of the Volturi started walking back, Paul, Godric, Jane and Eric stayed standing with me. I whimpered at Jasper again then ran behind the trees to get dressed so I could talk to him. When I came back out I saw the Cullens and some of the wolves still standing there.

"Arabelle, may I ask why you were standing with the Volturi?" Alice asked. Jasper looked hesitant he knew the reason

"Why did you even ask? I will protect my brothers imprint as my own, and personally I could care less if Bella was killed." I explained.  
Which made Bella and Edward run over to us and start growling.

"I recommend you stop growling at my maker and his imprint if you want me to tear you apart right here" Eric said. I was surprised he was standing up for me, we have gotten closer, he no longer hates me but it is still surprising.

They backed down and Jasper was looking at me in confusion once again.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Peter and Charlotte are here with us, but they decided not to be a part of the fight they said they didn't want to choose a side. I also haven't gotten a chance to tell you I imprinted. This is Godric, and his child Eric" I said with a small smile

"Nice to meet you Jasper. Belle has talked about you very much." Godric said smiling

"Nice to meet you too, I hope you treat Arabelle well. Don't worry about it Belle I knew they would side with you no matter what, Peter and Char think of you as a little sister and are very protective of you, as am I" Jasper said while hugging me.

"Jasper why are you speaking to her she was going to help kill my daughter and our family today" Edward sneered with Bella nodding beside him.

"Edward her brother's imprint is part of the Volturi, and you know she has never been a fan of the rest of us. She was always friendly but I was the only one she could stand being around" Jasper said

"I don't care we should kill her for trying to kill Nessie and me." Bella said glaring at me.

"If you try to kill her I will kill you. I am over two thousand years old child, I have no time for your petty hate" Godric said standing in front of me with Eric beside him. Everyone was looking at him in shock now, all of a sudden I heard Emmett start laughing.

"Oh god Belle that is hilarious. You imprinted on an old man" Emmett said with a smirk

"Yeah and your mated with the ice queen bitch" I said smirking too

"You little mutt!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosie she was kidding, calm down!" Em said

"Well as exciting as this has been, I'm tired of being this close to Bella and I want to go home, Jasper if you want to visit with Peter and Char you can follow us back" I said

"I think I will, It's been a while since I have seen him" Jasper said

And with that everyone ran off and Godric and I stayed standing there. I turned to look at him, I love this man already. He is everything I have ever wanted. He protects me and loves me no matter what.

He leaned down and kissed me, I pulled back and whispered the one thing I was afraid he wouldn't say back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Godric"

I said with a small smile looking into his eyes. All I saw was love and It made me happy, he leaned down and kissed me again then whispered in my ear "I'm falling in love with you too, Arabelle"


	4. Wolf in control

_**A/N: This chapter will be shorter, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer.**_

_**One week**_** later...**

**Arabelle POV**

****Being in love with Godric is the best feeling in the world. Eric left to go back to his home, he is the sheriff of his area. He told us to come visit soon and Godric told him we would, apparently he had never been to Eric's home or business. He owns a bar called 'Fangtasia' , when he told me that I couldn't stop laughing. So that is where we are headed now, Stan and Isabel decided they wanted to join us.

When we arrived at Fangtasia I was glad that it was closed tonight. I wasn't sure I could handle being around so many vampires in such a small space. I met Eric's child, Pam, she was..outgoing. We were sitting around talking when two people came in, Eric got an annoyed look on his face while I was trying to calm down. For some reason my wolf was going crazy.

"Eric, Sookie has been attacked"The vampire with black hair said. I looked at the girl in his arms and saw that she had huge gashes on her back.

"Lay her down, I will call for help" Eric said

"This is Bill and his human Sookie" Pam said, I'm guessing she saw the confusion on my face

"Why would parents be cruel and name there child Sookie" I muttered still trying to calm my wolf down enough so I wouldn't start shaking. Causing Pam to smirk, while Godric and Stan were laughing

"Who is she? My wolf doesn't like her. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep it calm" I whispered

"I'm not sure" Godric said pulling me into his lap trying to get me calm.

"Well if she keeps screaming like that I will end up phasing in here" I muttered.

Godric pulled me closer and starting running his fingers through my hair whispering to calm down and telling me how much he loved me.  
I finally stopped shaking but my wolf was about to take control. Isabel and Stan were looking on with worried faces. When Bill and Eric started arguing I couldn't take it anymore. I started growling, I jumped off the stage from where we were sitting and phased in mid air. I pounced on Bill and started growling in his face. Sookie started screaming at me to stop and from somewhere behind me I heard Stan laughing and saying "Holy hell she phased in mid air!" He found it entertaining watching me phase to wolf.

"Belle calm down, I'm not in danger and neither is Eric, Isabel, or Stan" Godric said in a calm tone. I was trying hard to get control but my wolf was clawing at me trying to fully get out. My wolf was chanting kill him as I was looking at Bill. It was then I heard Jared and Paul in my mind

_Belle calm down. Get your wolf in control if you don't you will kill that man and woman-Jared said_

__Which in turn made me growl even louder

_Arabelle! Calm down!-Paul said_

_Kill him, Kill him, Kill him- my wolf was chanting._

_NO DON'T KILL- Jared and Paul screamed in my mind._

_Belle do not kill the man and woman- Jared said in a commanding tone_

__I immediately backed away from him whimpering. I kept shaking my head back and forth trying to get control of myself but something about Sookie was driving my wolf crazy. Her scent was just wrong to me and every time I breathed in my wolf snarled.  
I heard Eric, Godric, Isabel and Stan talking to me trying to get me calm but It wasn't working it wouldn't work until she left or was killed. My wolf was really pushing for the kill choice. What was she?

_Belle? Something isn't right if your wolf wants you to kill her so badly. Focus on Godric everything you love about him and that should calm you down- Jared said_

__Godric. Godric. Godric. His scent, his smile. The way he holds me as I sleep, how much I love him. No, I don't want to harm him. Phase back, phase back, phase back.

I walked over to Godric and pulled on his shirt hoping he got the idea, Eric ran off to get me something to wear. When they turned around I phased back and got dressed. My wolf was still in control and snarling in my head chanting one thing over and over again. Kill!

"Are you okay Belle" Godric said walking over to me.

"Stay away. My wolf is still in control, I can't control it. All that is going through my mind is to kill Sookie and anyone who tries to protect her. I'm not sure why but my wolf is still clawing to get in full control" I said backing away from everyone.

"Why does it want to kill her?" Eric asked

"I don't know. For some reason it sees her as a danger. I only get this way when I'm near dangerous cold ones." I said shaking my head

"What is going on! She was a wolf! She tried to kill Bill!" Sookie screamed

"Listen here, you will sit down and shut up. You will stop screaming or else I will kill you right here, right now" I snarled. And that's when I knew I lost the wolf is out and it wants to play.

(Wolf thinking in bold.)

I looked back at everyone else and they gasped.

"Belle? Your eyes there golden" Eric said

"I'm not Belle" My wolf sneered.

"Hey, Belle I know you're still in there you don't want to do this little one. I love you, come back to us" Godric said with worry clear on his face.

"What are you girl?" My wolf growled at Sookie

"I-I don't know!" Sookie said

"You don't know? Well you're not human. So you must know something!" My wolf snarled

"I am human! What are you? Why are your eyes golden? Leave me alone!" Sookie screamed. And with that my wolf lunged, it couldn't take it anymore.

**-I know cliffhanger sorry!-**


	5. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD or TWILIGHT**


	6. Marking and Who's faster?

**Godric POV**

As soon as Sookie said that I knew Belle would attack her. I was worried, this can't be a good thing if her wolf is in control. I ran and jumped in front of Sookie as soon as she lunged. I grabbed Belle and pinned her to the floor she was growling and chanting kill over and over again. I did the only thing I could think of to distract her and leaned down to kiss her. I still had a tight grip on her arms but let go as she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. She soon flipped us and leaned down and nuzzled her face in my neck when I felt her bite down and whisper "Mine". I looked up and her eyes were back to brown and she looked confused.

"Oh god, what did I do. It wouldn't stop. I bit you!" She screamed backing away.

"Yes, I did the only thing I could think of to calm you down. Although I forgot your wolf would recognize me as your mate and want to mark me" I said walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what she is but my wolf wants to rip her apart" She said looking terrified.

"It's alright, you didn't do that" I said pulling her in my arms but she pushed me away

"No, it's not alright! I'm not a killer! I tried to get back in control, Jared and Paul were in my mind trying to get the wolf to calm down but it was just chanting kill, protect! I'm scared, we are supposed to protect people! Not kill an innocent human girl! I have never lost control like that. And then I bit you! I fucking bit you. What the hell. This is to much" She said pacing

"Belle, calm down. You marked me, it's fine. It doesn't hurt, I should have known your wolf would be like vampires and want to claim me. I just forgot. It is all alright, you didn't kill her, and you didn't harm her. I'm not mad, none of us are, It wasn't you. Your okay, you don't need to be scared" I said pulling her close to me.

"But it was me! I was still there listening to everything, as the wolf was clawing its way out trying to get full control! I could have ripped you all apart and not realized it until it was too late!" She said as she started crying.

"Arabelle, calm down! You didn't harm anyone, like Godric said we are not mad. It was your protective instincts coming out seeing people you care about and your mate being so close to what the wolf thought was danger" Isabel said calmly.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare her" Belle said quietly.

"Yes I can do that" Isabel said as she walked back in the room Sookie had went to.

"Eric, I'm sorry if I messed anything up by phasing in your bar, and I'm sorry for scaring her, it seems she means something to you. Although I'm not sure what" she said giving him a small smile.

"It's fine, nothing was broken and you didn't harm her, just scared her a bit. She is use to it being around vampires all the time" He said smirking

"Oh god that was amazing. You flew off the stage and phased then growled in Bill's face and ordered her around! And then you bit Godric. This was the most entertaining thing I have ever seen" Stan said laughing

"You didn't know I could phase in mid air?" she said smiling

"No, I thought you just had to stand there and turn into a wolf" Stan said

"No I can phase when I jump, it's for when we attack, it makes it easier to surprise the vampire and pounce on them. Cause they weren't expecting you to turn into a giant dog" She said with a smirk

"You're are my new favorite person. You just keep amazing me" He said as he threw his arms over her shoulders and started walking away with her talking about being a wolf.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried, Stan doesn't like many people" I said looking at them with a small smile.

"I'm worried, Stan hates everyone and that little girl has caught his interest. She just earned herself another protector" Isabel said

"Maybe this is good, at least we don't have to worry about him attacking her because he hates her or something" Eric said

"Yes maybe you're right" I said

"No I would be faster I'm made to kill vampires we have to be fast!" we heard Belle suddenly say

"Yeah but I'm a vampire! I would be faster!" Stan said

"Well we should just test it out" Belle said with a smile

"Yes good idea let's go" Stan said pushing her towards us

"Me and Stan are going for a run. We want to see who is faster" Belle said with a huge smile running out of the bar dragging Stan along with her.

"Definitely should be worried about that" Isabel said laughing.

As we waited for them to get back I started thinking. I wasn't sure what to do, I know I want to claim Arabelle as mine, as she did to me. But I can tell she is worried about being intimate. I knew it would be her first time, and now she would be even more afraid that her wolf would take control. I don't want her to be worried though, the wolf being in control may make it easier for when I claim her, so that I don't lose control and hurt her. I forget that while she does heal, she still has a normal human body. Just then Stan came stomping in with Belle laughing loudly behind him.

"So who won?" Eric asked.

"I did" Belle said with a huge smile

"I let her win" Stan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's ok Stan, I won, but we will let everyone else think you're faster than me. Even though I am" Belle said with a smirk as she ran towards me and jumped in my lap.

"I got beat by a little girl" Stan muttered as he walked away with Eric, Isabel, and Pam following.

"Can we go to Eric's house? I'm tired" Belle said

"Yes the sun will be up soon, and I want to talk about something with you" I said as I carried her out of the bar.

"Nothing is wrong is it?"She said worried.

"No, just something we need to talk about" I said looking at her with a smile.

When we got home I carried her to the bed and tried to figure out how I should start the conversation without worrying her.

"I have been meaning to bring up me claiming you, I know you are worried about being intimate since it is your first time, but now that you have marked me it's an even stronger pull for me wanting to claim you as mine" I said looking into her eyes.

"I'm not really worried, I'm just nervous" She mumbled.

"There is nothing to be nervous about little one" I said

"I know, how about we just let it happen when it feels right. We will know when. I'm not trying to push it off into the future, I just think it shouldn't be a forced thing." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I agree, when it happens we will just go along with it, no force or worrying, nothing to be nervous about. You are what I want Arabelle, and nothing anyone says or does could change that, you have nothing to be nervous about, I love you" I said

"I love you too, Godric" She said kissing me and then cuddling into my side as she was falling asleep.

**A/N:: Net chapter will probably contain some Lemons, I'm trying to figure out how I want it to happen and how I want it to be written. It should be up by the end of the week.**


	7. AN

_**I know this isn't a new chapter, but I need help. Give me some ideas, Finding love and Wolf and a Vampire aren't getting as much feedback as Elemental mate. So review and follow! Help me out with what you want to see in the next update!**_

_**I will post new chapters when I see people actually following/reviewing. **_


	8. Claiming

**A/N: Sorry! I suck at lemons and I knew this chapter would have the claiming in it so it took me longer to write it. I will try to update more often!**

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

_**Arabelle POV**_

We have been back at Godric's house for a week now, and I'm glad to be back. I have missed being close to my brothers and their mates. Ever since the night we talked about Godric claiming me I have been super nervous. I talked to Charlotte and Jane about it when we got home and they said that I had no reason to be overly nervous, even if it was my first time, they said since Godric knew that, he would be gentle and wouldn't pressure me. So after that talk I decided to man up, well woman up and do it. I bought a some lingerie with Char that I thought he would like and laid down next to him and decided to wait here until he woke up. An hour later the sun started going down and I was getting nervous, maybe this wasn't a good idea, I should just go change and act like I was never laying here. Too late I saw him start moving and when he opened his eyes I smiled at him.

"Hi" I said with a shy smile.

"Belle.." He whispered, more like growled.

"Are you sure little one?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm sure" I said nodding

That was all the convincing he needed before crashing his lips down to mine. Our tongues met in an endless battle for dominance and his hands roamed my body hungrily. When we finally broke for air, my lips went to a spot on his neck, I kissed and sucked at his neck and he granted me with a low, sexy growl ,I pulled his body closer to mine, loving the feel of his weight on me. His lips attacked my neck, hitting all the right spots, making me moan several times. I played with the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head. His lips on my neck were teasing me too much. Warm hands trail down my thighs, before grabbing them and wrapping them around his waist.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" He asks, his voice rough with desire as he peppers kisses along my collar bone. An embarrassingly loud moan escapes me, and he chuckles, before pulling back to look into my eyes. He grins at me, before lowering his head to my ear, his hands still trailing up and down my things. "I'm going to make you scream my name" He growls, and I gasp his name.  
I let out a breathless moan as he moved his mouth to my core. He ran his tongue over the glistening slit and sighed. "You taste like heaven."

She groaned and grabbed his hair pulling him back to her face. "Skip the foreplay damn it. I want you inside me. " He kissed her hard on the mouth as he slammed into her.

"So tight!"  
He said as he rolled his hips against mine, soft sighs and moans of his name floated up and caressed his ears, doing wonders to soothe the beast within and lulling him back into a content stupor. Her ankles came up and locked behind his back, her back arching more from the action.

I moaned my approval and met his thrusts with my hips. He was breathing deeply against my ear, kissing my skin every once in awhile. God, I loved hearing him like this.

"Fuck... harder," I cried softly, moving my hand down to feel the hard muscles of his ass flex every time he filled me deeper. "Oh, yes..." My back ached, my chest pressing into his while he sucked on my neck.

He hummed, growled against my neck, spending shivers up my spine. "Shit, Belle... So tight... I need you so much... Tell me how badly you need it." He demanded softly, gripping the back of my thighs and pushing them back and further apart.

I cried out louder as he hit a new spot, "Ahhh, I need you, please... please don't stop! I yelled "Oh... please..."

He latched on to my neck and I heard his fangs pop out, he kissed and licked before this pierced my skin, that was too much and it threw me over the edge. I screamed out his name as my walls clamped down around him, I heard him growl out my name as he had his release. He raised up from my neck and smiled down at me.

"Are you okay Belle" He asked softly.

"Mhmmm" I moaned that was all I was able to get out. I heard him chuckle as he slid out from me and pulled me close to him as he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you Arabelle" He whispered into my ear.

" I love you too Godric" I said as I kissed him.

* * *

We finally got out of bed an hour after we finished, as he went to speak to Isabel and Stan I got in the shower. All over was sore and I got tired from just standing up. I know people always said the first time was like this but my god, how do they deal with it. Or is it just me, maybe Godric is just a sex god that makes me feel like this, I mean he looks like one. Of course now that I've done it, it will be all I think about. I decide to get dressed and visit Peter and Paul today and go for a run in wolf form. As I get dressed I hear Godric come back in the room.

"Where are you going little one?" He asked smiling at me.

"I'm going to phase and run with Paul some, it's been a while, I'll be back soon." I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good, try not to be too long, I want you all to myself later" He said with a smirk as he kissed me.

"I'm all yours then, Love you" I murmured against his lips

"Love you too Belle" He said as he pulled away and I walked out the door and drove back to Peter's.

* * *

"Peter, Paul? You here?" I yelled out as I opened the door and they appeared in front of me.

"Bells, something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No, I was wondering if Paul wanted to phase and run with me some, you can come if you want, it's just been a while since I phased." I said as I hugged them. But when I hugged Peter he held on longer and inhaled deeply through his nose. When he pulled away he had a smirk on his face.

"So how has your day been Belle?" He asked still smirking, that's when I realized he knew.

"Oh you know, boring.." I said looking anywhere but him.

"Hmm.. Boring. Well you two have fun on your run, try not to think to much" Peter said with a smirk as he walked away, think too much? Oh no, Paul is going to see it in my head. Uh oh.

"Come on Belle, let's go" Paul said as he ran out the door, and I followed. We phased and started running.

_Belle, Paul! Hey guys!- Jared_

_Hey Jared- Me_

_Hey J, anything new?-Paul_

_Nah, no leeches, nothing new- Jared_

_Hey guys! Who all is phased- Quil_

_Me, You, Paul and Belle. Embry should be phasing soon for his patrol- Jared_

_Oh why are so many of you phased, something happen?- Embry_

_Nah, just me and Paul going for a run- Me_

_Yeah, hey Belle what was up with Peter and you back at the house he was acting weird after he hugged you- Paul_

Shit, don't think about, don't think about it, don't think about it.

_Uh, oh, Uhm, Nothing. Nothing at all- I managed to stutter out_

_Really? What are you trying to not think about?- Quil asked and I could imagine him smirking_

_Uh...- me_

And that was it all the images from earlier passed through my mind.

_Oh fuck.- Embry_

_Uh oh. Arabelle isn't so innocent anymore! - Quil said chuckling._

_Belle...- Paul_

_Hm?- I said trying to avoid listening to him_

_What the hell!- Paul yelled._

_Oh come on you knew it would happen sooner or later!- I said_

_That was not the right thing to say- Jared muttered_

_You're my little sister! You shouldn't be having sex!= Paul_

_You want me to be a virgin forever?- Me _

_Yes! I'm going to kill him- Paul_

_I'll help- Jared_

_Whatever- I growled and phased back._

I threw my clothes on and ran back to Godric's, when I got there Godric, Stan, and Isabel were in the living room talking when I ran in, out of breath from running so far. They looked up worried.

"What happened?" Godric said looking concerned

"What's wrong" Isabel and Stan said at the same time.

"You may or may not have two angry wolves wanting to kill you" I said as I sat down beside them.

"Why?" Godric said

"Well when I got there Peter could smell you all over me, and he didn't say anything about it but I could tell he knew. And then I phased and Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry started asking me questions and it kind of just flashed through my mind. So basically Paul and Jared hate you right now because they just figured out there little sister had sex and they had to see some of it" I said as I groaned and put my head in my hands.

They all laughed as Godric pulled me onto his lap.

"It's okay little one" He murmured against my neck.

"No that was horrible, so embarrassing" I said laughing

"They will get over it, Now I believe we discussed you being all mine the rest of the night" He said and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he ran into the bedroom. I squealed as he threw me down on the bed and climbed on over top of me and smiled down at me. I love this life, and Godric.


End file.
